The present invention relates to an electric door lock and, more particularly, to an electric door lock using an electronic signal to be identified for unlocking purposes and for controlling a locking or unlocking operation.
Door locks are anti-burglar devices mounted to doors for locking closed doors in place to prevent unauthorized opening. Conventional door locks are mechanical locks that can be locked or unlocked by keys. However, well-developed mechanical locks are apt to be tampered.
With the progress of technology, a type of electronic door lock includes a mechanical structure, an electric device (such as a motor or an electromagnetic valve), and electric equipment to proceed with control. Electronic unlocking information is inputted and identified to control an electromechanical structure to thereby move the mechanical structure for locking or unlocking purposes.
An electric door lock mounted on a door includes an outer portion and an inner portion. An input portion (such as a fingerprint input device, a pin number input device, etc.) of an electronic device is mounted to the outer portion. An identifying portion is mounted in the inner portion. An electric device for driving the mechanical structure can be mounted in an electromechanical portion. The identifying portion, the input portion, and the electric device must be electrically connected by wires to perform functions. The wires must avoid the mechanical structure and are arranged differently according to a right-handed door or a left-handed door. Thus, the wires of the electric door lock must be properly arranged and fixed while avoiding being pulled by the mechanical structure.